Worth
by abstractular
Summary: Kenshin and Yahiko have a talk one night, and Kenshin realizes just how much his family means to him. Oneshot. Sweet fic Rated T for one bad word


A/N: Yes, once again, a Rurouni Kenshin Fan fic. I was just watching my Niece in her cute little Halloween costume yesterday, and for some reason. This thought invaded my head. So here it is.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin? Mine? Honestly, if it were mine, do you think I'd be sitting at my computer writing a FAN fic? No. It's not mine.

WORTH

The sun was setting over the Kamiya dojo, bathing the area in a orange light as the sky turned into beautiful pastels. A small family sat out on the porch of the dojo, enjoying the cool spring breeze.

The 17 year old sat with his back against a pillar, his shinai lying next to him. He pushed his messy raven hair out of tawny eyes as he turned his head and looked at his friends. Correct that. His family. Though not by blood, they were in fact his family. A small smile came over his handsome features.

"Yahiko?" The red head asked.

Yahiko's gaze turned to the red head sitting across from him. The ex-hitokiri raised an eyebrow at his young friend.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just," Yahiko chuckled quietly. "You look so much like Mr. Dad. It's a pretty funny sight."

Kenshin smiled and looked down at his family. His wife, Kaoru, was sitting curled up against him, in a quite sleep, her head rested against his chest. She was so tired that when the day finally winded down, she couldn't help but take a nap, and her husband was the perfect pillow. Kenshin's violet orbs then traveled onto his other arm, which held the small eight month old. Apparently, his son thought that he was a good pillow too.

"Well, I am a father now." He mused, running a hand across the small tuft of red on his son's head.

"Kenshin?"

Tired eyes looked up at Yahiko.

"Was it worth it?" The young man questioned.

Kenshin's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Yahiko fidgeted under his gaze, then looked out to the sunset again.

"I mean," He started. "Going through all the shit that you went through. Being Battousai, what happened with your first wife, wandering for a hundred years-"

"Only ten!"

"Right, ten years. All the battles that you went through after that." He chuckled, and then became serious and looked at his kendo instructor, then back at Kenshin. "Was it worth it to have those two people in your arms right now?"

Kenshin took Yahiko's question into serious thought. His eyes darkened slightly as his thoughts molded over the past.

"_Listen closely, I'm asking you…to kill."_

"_Tomoe, would you marry me…really?"_

"_I was engaged before, he was killed on a bodyguard assignment."_

"_TOMOE!"_

"…_you can only live and die by the sword."_

"_Hitokiri Battousai!"_

"_I want to become stronger!"_

"_Thank you for everything, and…goodbye…Kaoru."_

"_Kenshin…Okaerinasai."_

"…_Tadaima."_

"_Jinchuu."_

"_Then will you…join my family, Kenshin?"_

"_If that will make you smile…my Kaoru."_

"_Kenshin…How would you like to be a father?"_

His hand subconsciously went to rest on his wife's hip, and he looked down at his sleeping son, then at Kaoru. Her soft lips were slightly parted in sleep, and she shifted her head into a more comfortable position on his chest before sighing and going into a deeper sleep. He looked back up at Yahiko, a genuine smile on his lips.

"Hai. It was worth it."

Yahiko smiled widely, and looked back out to the sunset.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that night, after Yahiko went home, and the Himura's had dinner. Kenshin crawled into bed next to Kaoru after putting Kenji to sleep in the small futon next to theirs.

"You're so warm." His wife laughed, her blue eyes alight as she cuddled up close to him.

"And you're cold." Kenshin smiled.

"Well, it's cold outside." She looked over Kenshin at Kenji. "Do you think he'll be warm enough?"

Kenshin followed her gaze and bit the inside of his cheek. "You want to bring him in here with us, koishii?"

"Hai."

Kenshin sat up and carefully lifted his son, handing him to Kaoru as he lay back down. Kaoru wrapped Kenji in her arms and lay on her side, facing Kenshin, as he did the same. He smiled at Kaoru as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing the two people he loved more than anything into his embrace. Kaoru adjusted her head onto the pillow and sighed.

"Oyasumi, anata." She whispered.

"Oyasumi nasai."

Kenshin sat in silence with them for a while, before taking a deep breath.

"Koishii?"

Kaoru opened her sapphire eyes. "Hmm?"

"…Aishiteru."

Her lips parted and her eyes widened. Kenshin kept his gaze even with hers and smiled softly. Kaoru gave a wide smile and lifted her head slightly. Kenshin met her silent request and kissed her softly, savoring the feel of her lips against his. Kaoru smiled and pulled away, laying her head back down as his arms tightened around her and their son.

"I know Kenshin. I love you too." She replied softly, before drifting to sleep.

Kenshin smiled to himself. He held his world in his arms that night, and before sleep overcame him, Yahiko's question rolled over his his mind, and he thought one last thing before his eyes shut.

_It was very much worth it._


End file.
